Five Words and Nuriko
by SwordSkill
Summary: Sukunami Taka is having trouble proposing to Miaka...he doesn't have enough guts. Here's Nuriko to the rescue!
1. Default Chapter

Five Words  


by CK SwordSkill   
**Author's Notes:** This isn't an angsty angsty serious type of fic. It doesn't have long, flowing decriptions or anything, just mainly dialogue (bad writing, I know, bad habit), so don't expect Pulitzer prize material here. Be warned. Well anyway, to a certain ff.net member out there by the name of "Sukunami" (glare), here's the fic you've been nagging me about. Be thankful! And you never said that it was supposed to be a serious Taka-Miaka romance...(evil glint)I made it into romantic comedy type, haha! Oh, and this has Nuriko as one of the main characters too, if you don't mind. You know I can't do without Nuriko! Anyway, please R/R (especially you, Sukunami)!   


* * *

** Chapter One**  
  


_ It's now or never, Sukunami._

"Miaka...will you...will you give the honor...will you...well, just...will you..will you excuse me, Miaka? Arghhh! This is _never_ going to work!"

Sukunami Taka balled up a fist and irately punched the mirror.

"Wahhh! The pain! The pain!" Taka jumped up to bandage his bloody hand.

Yuuki Keisuke gave a long-suffering sigh. He should have known better to have had listened to his future brother-in-law...well, _very_ future brother-in-law, who was very much head-over-heels over Miaka. "_Taka no baka_! We've been over this for an hour! At this rate, Miaka would have eaten the whole main course listening to you stuttering!"

"_Gomen, gomen_, Keisuke-san..."murmured a very repentant Taka.

Keisuke put down the beer he was drinking on the table. "Listen, it's just five words! Five measly words! 'Will you marry me, Miaka?'! It's that simple!"

"But when I think of actually doing it-"

"_Wakatte, wakatte_, you feel all nervous and weak, because she is Miaka, the sunshine of your life," Keisuke tiredly voiced over. 

Taka looked pleased. "See, see, Keisuke-san, you understand!"

"I wish I didn't," grumbled Keisuke. "Now buck up! This was your idea, dragging me in here to rehearse you!"

"_Hai_, Keisuke-san!"

"Remember to keep eye contact!"

"_Hai_, Keisuke-san!"

"And whatever happens, say it!"

There was a pause. Then a timid, "Keisuke-san?"

"_Nani?_"

"You scare me."

_Oro..._ Keisuke fell on the sofa.

***

_Well, that went like a charm._

Taka opened the refrigerator door, picked up a soda and popped it open.

_But he's right, though._

Taka jumped on the bed and guzzled the cola down, closing his eyes. 

_I have to be firm and whatever happens, I'll have to say it. I have to say it and _ not melt._ But everytime I look at her green-gold eyes, I just lose control of myself...It's not my fault, is it?_

He put down the empty can on the nightstand and closed the lamp.

He laid his head down his arms on the pillow and yawned.

_I'll have to propose soon...I mean, we'll be out of college soon..._

_Sore wa_, he thought, turning on his side. _I'll see what I can do tomorrow..._ He put his arm under his head and closed his eyes, drifting..._Now it's time for sleep, sweet sleep..._

"_SUKUNAMI TAKA!!!_

"DAAA!"

Taka jumped up and climbed up the wall, his teeth chattering.

"Who...who's there?" he squeaked.

"Oi, _daijoubu ka_, Taka-kun?! You look rather faint."

_That voice..._

He saw a lithe, glowing figure quickly open the window and slip inside.

"Stay away!" he screamed, jumping down and clutching a baseball bat and holding it like a katana.

The figure gave a "Tsk, tsk. _So ka_, Taka-kun, is this the new way of greeting your _tomodachi_?"

Taka slowly lowered his katana-bat."_Tomodachi_?"

"_Hai, tomodachi_. I'm sure we've met."

The glowing figure sailed by the door and clicked the light switch open.

"Nu...Nu...Nuriko?!!!" Taka dropped the bat in amazement.

The purple-haired ghost gave a wide smile and brought up a "V" sign with her hand. "_Hai!_"

"_Nani_?! What are you doing here? Giving me a heart attack?" Taka sat down the bed, breathing heavily.

"_Gomen nasai_, I didn't mean to scare you." Nuriko grinned and leaned on the wall.

"What then, did you mean?"

Nuriko kept grinning. "I'm going to help you with your proposal to Miaka."

Taka glanced at her sharply. "_Anata_?" 

"Sure, why not?" Nuriko looked up at the ceiling. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"I gave you a promise once that I'm going to make sure that you and Miaka go like this." Nuriko put up her two index fingers and drew them close. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that night before you..._anou_, before you fought Ashtare..."

Nuriko waved her hand dismissively. "All right, say it, before I died."

"Um, yeah, that too."

"And besides, the rest of the _Suzaku Shichiseishi_ voted me to do this job." Nuriko gave a wink. "We managed to persuade Taiitsukun that it was an emergency and she managed to get me teleported. They got taste, ya know."

"I can imagine," said Taka dryly.

"And you _do_ need help, don't you?"

"I guess..." Taka let his voice trail away. "But then again, I can still do this by myself, you know."

Nuriko giggled. "Oh yeah, I saw your so-called proposal." She stuck out her tongue and pointed her index finger to it, making a face.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," said Taka sarcastically. "Can we continue this conversation tomorrow? It's eleven-thirty in the night, and I've been practicing the whole night with Keisuke."

"Ah, didn't work out very well with Miaka's _onii-san_, _ne_?"

Taka mumbled, "Lucky guess. It's as if Keisuke wanted me to marry Miaka as quickly as possible. What is he, sick of her?"

"Aww, he just cares about you two the way I do," said Nuriko.

"Then you two should get together."

"No thank you, I'd rather have Emperor Hotohori."

"Spare me," grumbled Taka, climbing back to the bed.

"Well, I'll have to be going now," said Nuriko, making her way to the windows. "Just made sure that you'll be following my lead for tomorrow."

"And just what is your lead for tomorrow?"

"You'll see," was the mysterious reply.

"Don't make it extreme or anything, all right?"

Nuriko saluted solemnly. "_Ryoukai_, Taka-taichou."

"Oh, and Nuriko?"

"Hmm?"

"Try using the door the next time."

Nuriko lifted an eyebrow and quickly sped towards the door and twisted the doorknob. "Sleep well, Taka-kun," she said, with an evil glint in her eye. "We have a long day tomorrow."

She left Taka sleepless the whole night.

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  



	2. Chapter Two

Five Words and Nuriko: Chapter Two  
by CK SwordSkill

  
**Author's Notes:** (sighing resignedly) Due to public demand, I must now henceforth call Nuriko a boy/male/he/him/his (that is gonna be _so_ tough since I prefer calling Nuriko a "her"...am I the only one with that problem?...arghh! ^^). R/R as usual! 

* * *

Taka fell asleep at about four the next morning.

Some time later, the alarm clock rang.

"Hmm-mmm." Taka snurked in his sleep and rolled over.

"Taka..."

"Mmm?"

"Time for school...

"Later, Miaka..."

"Miaka? What _have_ you two been doing?"

WHIPP.

Taka felt a breeze between his legs. He opened an eye.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

There was Nuriko holding his blanket and him dressed in nothing but boxer shorts.

He immediately jumped up and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around him. "What are you doing?!" he screamed.

Nuriko waved his hand. "_Anou_, Taka, relax. I'm a boy too, remember? There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'll bet," grumbled Taka, grabbing the clock to turn the alarm off. That was when he noticed what time it was. "Five o'clock?! Nuriko!"

Nuriko shrugged. "Hey, we have to practice. Today's the big day, slugger, and practice makes perfect." He went back to riffling through Taka's wardrobe.

"Nuriko."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"_Watashi_?" said Nuriko innocently. "Still remember me? The guy who came last night to tell that I'm gonna help you with Miaka?"

"Oh, and you think looking at how much underwear I have will help," said Taka dryly. "Not to mention waking me up in an unholy hour just to remind me that today's the 'big day'."

Nuriko straightened up. "Now Taka, this is a big favor I'm doing for you." He bent back. "The least you can do is shut up. Oh, and by the way, you've got a disgraceful body. Don't you work out?"

Taka tried not to yell. Besides, he really _did_ need help. As long as Nuriko didn't overdo it.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Nuriko replied, "Where are the pectoral muscles? The six-pack abs? You don't seem to have them."

"Oh, and you do," challenged Taka before he could stop himself.

Nuriko stood up straight and made his way towards him. "I do so," said the Suzaku seishi and puffed out his chest. "Feel it."

Taka backed away. "I'd rather not."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Naw, come on. We're both guys and this is guy stuff."

Taka hesitated, and gingerly poked a finger on Nuriko's chest and quickly pulled it back.

"Well?" asked Nuriko.

"Hard as a board," mumbled Taka.

"Ah." Nuriko smiled triumphantly.

"But that's not fair," whined Taka. "You're a Suzaku Shichiseishi, and a strong one at that."

"You were a Shichiseishi too," said Nuriko, moving to the pile of clothes which was supposed to be Taka's wardrobe. "Just because you aren't now is no reason to stop working out."

Taka grumbled.

"What class of clothes do you call these?" Nuriko threw away half a dozen clothes to the floor. "Nothing but junk!"

Taka caught a pair of blue jeans hurtling towards him. "Hey! This is my best Calvin Klein pair!"

"Calvin _nani_?"

"Klein. Calvin Klein. You don't call that junk. And stop messing up my wardrobe!"

Nuriko shoved his hands up in the air. "I give up. There's nothing here that can spark up Miaka."

Taka rolled his eyes. "I don't need to 'spark up' Miaka. She's the one doing the 'sparking up.'"

Nuriko looked at him curiously, cat ears growing out from his mop of purple hair. "_Nani_?"

Taka blushed and mumbled, "Nothing."

"I know!" Nuriko snapped his fingers. "I'll give you a set of my clothes."

"That's a laugh."

"Hey, I was once revered as the best clothes designer in ancient China," he said, waving his index finger in front of Taka's face.

"There is _no way_ you're dressing me up like that." He pointed to the very-much-Oriental coat and pants Nuriko was wearing. "It's a bit too early for Halloween."

Nuriko pointed to himself."This? Who said anything about this?" He pulled out something he was hiding behind his back. "I meant _this_! Now hold still!"

One minute later.

Taka was dressed in one of Nuriko's dresses during his cross-dressing days, complete with the flowery gown, the twisted hair on top of the head, and the bangles and ornaments and make-up.

"NURIKO!!!!"

Nuriko gasped with the hands-on-cheeks pose, apparently pleased with himself. "Now _that's_ becoming! _ Kawaii_, Taka-kun!"

"Get me out of this!!!"

"I am so, so good!"

"Nuriko!"

"Don't you look adorable?"

"_Iye_, NURIKO!" Taka struggled to rip out of the dress.

Nuriko complained, "Hey, watch out for the silk! It's expensive! Oh, you're going to ruin it. Do you know how much time all the Suzaku Shichiseshi used to make that?"

Taka finally extracted himself from the dress. He flung it down and crossed his arms. "Try me," he growled.

"One week!" Nuriko shook his head. "And poor Tasuki went nearsighted because he worked so hard in stitching it!"

"And I suppose he was just _dying_ with laughter." Taka stormed to his wardrobe and pulled out a checkered polo shirt and black jeans.

Nuriko paused. "Well, come to think of it, he was."

"Naturally." Taka buttoned his shirt and pulled over his pants.

Nuriko coughed.

"What?"

"If you don't like what I just gave you a minute ago, then I insist you wear _this_ then."

Five minutes later, Taka was dressed in one of Nuriko's more manly yet ancient garbs.

"No," said Taka stubbornly. "You're not doing this without a fight."

Nuriko put up his fists. "Bring it on, Taka-kun," he said merrily.

Needless to say, Taka was no match to Nuriko's Herculean strength. In one minute flat, he was down the floor, moaning.

"No more!" he gasped through his knocked-out teeth."No more!"

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding." Nuriko pulled him up and pushed him out of the door cheerfully. "Time for practice!"

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  



	3. Chapter Three

Five Words and Nuriko: Chapter Three  
by CK SwordSkill

  
**Author's Notes:** R/R!  


* * *

"Okay, Taka, let's get on with this."

Nuriko led Taka outside of the apartment to the front lawn. "Let's say, I'm Miaka, and I'm meeting you for a date. To start the mood, what would you say?"

Taka eyed Nuriko up and down. "You're looking more and more like a boy, Miaka."

_WHAMMM!_

"Oww!" moaned Taka, rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for?"

"_Baka!_" grumbled Nuriko. "Do you want me to cross-dress for you?"

"Well, I can't imagine Miaka looking like you..."

"Of course not, she can't be as pretty as I am." A twinkle shone on Nuriko's teeth.

"And I thought you turned over a new leaf."

Nuriko chose to ignore the comment. "You give compliments to Miaka on how she looks great, how her clothes just match the color in her eyes, how she walks with...uh...grace..."

"No problem with that," said Taka dreamily, slipping off into a trance.

"Oh, please." Nuriko shook his head and slapped Taka awake. "Listen to me. Tell her you can forget everything that's surrounding you because of her presence...oh, wait, that's a bit _too_ exaggerrated."

"No, no, that's great," said Taka, taking notes. "You know, you won't make bad a poet."

"I'd rather not. Anyway, say you've finished all the compliments, blah blah blah, and she reciprocates, Taka-you-look-soooo-handsome kind of stuff..."

"Oh, Miaka, you're so kind!" swooned Taka, forgetting himself and letting himself fall on Nuriko's arms.

"Get offa me!" Nuriko dropped him like a hot potato. "You can't do that to Miaka! If you do, I'll be mortified for life...afterlife!"

"_Gomen_!" said Taka in a small voice. "Whenever I think of her..."

"All the same, you can't do that!" said Nuriko, looking horrified. "That is an absolute no-no, do you hear? Why, in my times in China, it was taboo to touch anyone opposite of your gender!"

Taka's eyes slit into narrow openings. "Then tell me why you glomphed me as Tamahome back then...why, you even ki-"

"That will be _quite_ enough," said Nuriko, reddening. "I had my reasons, and it was _definitely_ not you."

"And I have news for you: we're not on _your_ time."

Nuriko rolled his eyes upward and groaned, "Why do I bother?" He turned to face Taka and said, "You're not making this any easier, for me or for you."

"I know," said Taka miserably. He ran a hand over his dark-green hair and held up his hand. "Okay, I promise not to make any more sarcastic remarks, and I'll try to be smart, all right?"

Nuriko gave a quick grin. "Are you saying that you're _baka_?"

"I, uh, of course not..."

"I'm not opposing that idea, of course," said Nuriko, trying to hold off a sudden urge to laugh. "But face it, you're a _bakayarou_ when it comes to Miaka...and I love the looks of that."

Taka suddenly saw Nuriko in another light...as a noble man, a Seishi, who loved Miaka, who even died for her happiness, and who was now coaching _him_ to get married.

"Taka-kun? Earth to Taka! Helloooo," called Nuriko, waving in front of him. "Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course," said Taka, snapping to reality. "What were you saying?"

"I said we had enough complimentaries, let's move." Nuriko sat cross-legged on the grass. "So, Taka. Where will you take me?"

"You?" asked Taka, puzzled.

Nuriko frustratedly blew a strand of hair from his eyes. "Miaka, Taka, I mean Miaka!"

"Oh, yeah." Taka looked heavenward. "Let me think."

"_That's_ a surprise," muttered Nuriko.

Taka glared at her. "Talk about sarcasm."

Nuriko held up his hands. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. So, got an answer?"

"Sure do." Taka rubbed his hands. "I know Miaka loves to eat, so I'll take her to the restaurant." He struck a scholarly pose. "Smart, huh?"

"Eh heh. Yeah right, Taka _baka_."

"_Doshite_?" asked Taka, looking hurt.

"You, of all people, should know that the restaurant is the last place to take her." Nuriko looked a bit nettled. "You know how she loves food, and that's what she'll be concentrating on."

"Well, she'll be able to hear me, won't she?"

"Yes, but the point is to have her focused on you. Grab her complete attention when you say it. There is _nothing_ that must distract her. NOTHING."

"All right, all right, I get your point, don't yell." Taka crossed his arms. "Okay, how about this. Say I pay her a house call."

"A house call?" Nuriko frowned. "Have you no originality? That is _so_ last century ago."

"I don't care how original I get, as long as I get to say it!" said Taka.

"Yes, but you have to do it with _style_."

"Style shmyle, I don't see the difference."

"You're _this_ old already and you still don't?"

"Cute. Look, I just want to get over this as quickly as I can, okay, Nuriko?" Taka threw his hands up. "I mean, just because I led her to the wrong place doesn't mean she's going to love me less."

There was a silence. Then Nuriko said, "Okay, let's try this one more time."

Taka groaned.

"Ah-ah-aah!" Nuriko pointed at him. "You promised!"

Taka nodded resignedly and brought up his hands.

"Now. You are going to propose to Miaka. Where would you bring her?"

"I don't see why I have to guess. You obviously have the perfect place planned out, so why don't you tell me?"

"It's time you thought for a while," said Nuriko not unkindly.

"Okay, okay."

"Think of when you met, what you shared...what was it that brought you two together?"

Taka looked at Nuriko curiously. "You want me to propose to her at the library?"

"_No_." Nuriko leaned towards Taka. "There's a place I saw over Lady Taiitsukun's mirror. It's a temple, not too big, kind of like a pavilion. Open air, pillars, altar, everything..."

"We're going to a temple?"

"A _Suzaku_ temple." Nuriko winked.

Taka arched his brows. "_Suzaku_ temple? You're pulling my leg! Is there such a thing here?" 

"Oh yeah. It surprised me too, but there it was."

"I don't know where..."

"I'll show it to ya'."

"So this temple is to bring to her memories when we met?" Taka asked.

"_Hai_."

"Ohh. Hey, that would be great!"

"Of course. That's why I'm the one tutoring you, remember?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Okay, now that that's settled, what would be the first thing you would say to Miaka when you get there?"

"Hey, Miaka, rememember this place?"

"Taka, please. You've never been there before. Now try something like this..."

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  



End file.
